


People Actually Enjoy This?

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Castiel Talks Dirty (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Cas experiencing his first rain as a human. It doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 117





	People Actually Enjoy This?

Finding an open space in the motel parking lot, Dean kills the engine. Suddenly the overcast sky gives way, causing a rapid wave of fat raindrops to loudly patter against the impala. 

Taking a deep breath, he looks over to Cas. He reaches for the red umbrella barely sticking out from under the seat, opens his mouth to speak when Cas rushes out the passenger side. Confusion written on his face, he looks out the windshield and watches Cas. 

With a smile on his face, he slowly spins in front of the car with his arms held out and his head pulled back facing the sky. "Uh..Cas?" He asks, fishing the umbrella out then opening his own door. Shaking his head in disbelief, he opens the umbrella and steps out. 

He walks over to Cas who is no longer spinning, arms limp at his side and completely soaked. His clothes are drenched and clinging to his body. The look on his face..that's what causes Dean to lose it. 

Cas looks every bit as a child would if someone had just popped his balloon. His hair is soggy, already matted to his head- having lost the fluffy just rolled out of bed look he usually has. 

"Come on." Dean says, attempting to hold the umbrella to cover them both as they make their way towards the entrance. Cas simply rolls his eyes and huffs away, walking ahead of Dean to the motel lobby. Dean does his best to stifle the chuckles that are rising up in his chest. Cas walks into the lobby and Dean walks in behind him. Peppermint fills the air.

Catching another glimpse of him, he just can't hold it anymore as he doubles over laughing so hard his cheeks start to feel sore from smiling so hard. Cas is SO not amused. He's glaring at him with his classic Castiel scowl.

The elder lady behind the counter speaks. "How may I help you today sir?" Dean takes a deep breath, clears his throat and approaches the counter. He closes the umbrella as he asks about a room. 

Cas turns to watch the rain pour down against the large glass windows with a frown. After a few minutes, Dean walks toward him, key in hand and they make their way toward the room.

Dean opens the umbrella and holds it out as they walk back outside and a few doors down to their room. Cas awkwardly tries to stand under the umbrella this time as Dean opens the door.

They walk inside, Dean closes the door and locks the deadbolt. The smell of cheap laundry detergent and bleach fills the room. Turning back around, he flips on the light switch and sees poor Cas, still sopping wet and now shivering a little. His fuzzy brown sweater and light blue undershirt are clinging to his chest so much that his hard nipples are clearly visible.

"People actually enjoy this?" Cas asks, his voice trembling. "Aww, come here man." Dean says, feeling sorry for him now. He grabs a towel from the bathroom counter and starts attempting to dry the former Angel's hair. "What do you mean do people enjoy it? Enjoy what, standing in the rain?" Dean asks, holding back laughter again.

"Yes! Why do people enjoy it?" Cas repeats, feeling incredibly annoyed.

'Does he have any idea how adorable he is when he's frustrated?' Dean can't help but think. "Uh, Cas people DON'T enjoy it. That's why we use umbrellas." He says nodding to the red still open umbrella he left beside the door.

"But the people on tv, they always look so happy standing and spinning in the rain like it's extremely enjoyable."

"Come on, we should get you outta these wet clothes. Get you warmed up so you don't get sick." Dean says. He pulls both shirts up and over Cas' head, dropping them to the floor as he wraps the towel around his shoulders. "Wait, what? What people? What are you talking about?"

Cas rolls his eyes and sighs heavily, indicating his increasing frustration. "There's all these commercials and romance movies with people and couples in the rain and they always look so happy. Observing rain as an Angel has always been something of beauty and it seemed that it was also something special to humans. Something of intense pleasure and joy. So I figured now that I'm human I wanted to experience it from my new perspective."

Dean bites his lip. "So, I guess you didn't find the experience to be very enjoyable?" He asks, failing to hold back a smile.

Cas gives him his 'no shit' look, and rolls his eyes again. "Definitely not." He says matter-of-factly. 

Dean flips on the heat when he notices that Cas is still in the wet jeans and without a shirt. He's simply holding the barely big enough towel around his shoulders, slightly trembling.

He instinctively crouches down and opens the fly and button of Cas' jeans before realizing he's only inches away from his slick shirtless skin.

His heart starts to race and he slowly looks up at the former Angel, hands still touching the damp jean material. 

Cas looks down at him and swallows dryly. Frustration drains from his face.

Dean's gaze slips back down, noting the broad shoulders, toned muscles of his chest and arms, and the dip of his hip bones right above the trim of his still open jeans.

"We didn't bring in our bags." Cas says in a low voice. "My other clothes are still in the car." Dean doesn't answer, instead he lightly brushes his fingertips across Cas' hip bones, watching for his reaction as he unintentionally holds his breath. Cas gasps a little and looks back down at him.

Their eyes meet and it feels like fire is pumping through Dean's veins as he lets out his breath. His attention is drawn to what's directly in front of him- a large bulge that he didn't notice a minute ago.

Gently Dean slides his thumbs under the trim of Cas' jeans and boxers, caressing the skin beneath. He grips them and looks back up at him, as he begins slowly pulling the material down. 

Dean has a look in his eyes that makes Cas shudder. The heat from his fingers lightly running along Cas' still chilled skin as Dean's hands drag his clothes down his thighs, makes his breath catch.

Jeans and underwear are down at his ankles. Placing his hands on the wall, Cas lifts one foot and then the other as Dean pulls him free of his remaining cold, wet fabric.

Grabbing a blanket from the bed, Dean wraps it around Cas' shoulders and grabs the towel, tossing it aside. He automatically puts his arms around the blanket for extra heat. "Is that better?" He asks, attempting to focus solely on getting Cas warmed up.

Cas leans forward tilting his head, and Dean presses his lips to the former Angel's mouth. His hands slide under the blanket, sending warm tingles against the skin on Cas' back. 

Letting go of the blanket, it falls to the floor. One arm moves behind Dean's neck while the other slides around his waist, pulling him closer. They move their bodies until Dean falls back on the bed, with Cas' full weight against him.

Cas pulls back from the kiss, he pants, looking into Dean's eyes. He silently asks a question that is quickly answered. Dean pulls out of his jacket, then slips his t-shirt over his head, dropping them both to the floor.

Cas' hands work to undo Dean's belt, as he kisses along his stomach just above the trim of his jeans. "Oh god, Cas." He mutters. Lifting his hips to help, Cas pulls Dean's jeans and underwear down then off.

Dean lurches forward and rolls them so that Cas' back is against the sheets now. He caresses and kisses starting from Cas' neck, down his chest and stomach to those hip bones that first tempted him. His hand gently wraps around the former Angel's thick shaft, slowly moving his wrist up and down his length.

"Dean, mmmm" Cas moans. The slit atop his cockhead drips precum, causing Dean to lean in and roughly drag his tongue across it, to taste. A gasp escapes Cas' throat, which earns the full heat and wetness of Dean's mouth surrounding his fully stiff member.

Pumping his fist with the same rhythm and speed he moves his mouth back and forth across his length, makes Cas' fingers lock in Dean's hair. His hips move of their own volition, helping to fuck into Dean's goddamn fantastic mouth.

Moans and shallow breaths continue to emerge as Cas' face twists in pleasure. Dean increases the speed of his hands and mouth and swirls his tongue along the underside of Cas' dick, tracing his pulsing vein.

His hips begin to thrust faster to match Dean's speed, as his head falls back against the pillows, breathing even harder now.

Working toward his orgasm, Dean eagerly moans in anticipation of Cas' cum in his mouth. Just as he feels the former Angel's cock twitch, he quickly increases his speed again and sucks hard, feeling his own cock begin to dribble pre-cum.

Cas moans loudly, grasping Dean's shoulder tightly as he continues to fuck into Dean's mouth. His orgasm hits and Dean sucks every drop of sperm straight down his throat.

Dean's mouth pops off, and Cas spasms and gasps for several more seconds, licking his lips. "Fuck." He says once regains the ability to speak.

"Feel good?" Dean asks, smirking as he raises his eyebrows.

Cas chuckles lightly at the totally unnecessary question.

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?"

"Fuck yes." Cas answers emphatically.

"Good." He says before crawling back up to Cas' mouth. Kissing him slowly, Dean pushes his tongue between Cas' lips exploring and claiming every bit.

Cas almost whimpers when he loses the heat of Dean's mouth and tongue against his own.

"Can I fuck you?" Dean asks, pulling one of Cas' hands down and placing it against his still achingly hard dick.

Cas nods and Dean places three fingers in his own mouth, sucking and licking on them before pushing Cas' thighs apart. "Relax for me, baby." Dean says as he presses slowly against the rim of Cas' entrance.

He pushes one finger in slowly and Cas moans. Dean teases with a second finger barely adding pressure until Cas nods his approval. Scissoring the two fingers gently, Cas starts breathing heavily again. Dean teases the third finger at his entrance with just enough pressure.

"Yes." Cas answers with a pleading moan. Slipping the third finger in, Dean thrusts them deeply several times, before curling them to brush his prostate. Once he finds that wonderful bundle of nerves, he slams his finger against it repeatedly with increasing speed.

"Ready for my cock?"

"Yes. Please!" Cas begs.

Dean quickly shifts, removing his fingers and pulling Cas onto his lap. "Lean back, baby." He says breathlessly. Cas obeys and with a slight shift, he's carefully sliding down onto Dean's throbbing cock. Dean tightly grips Cas' hips, lowering him slowly more and more as he presses into him.

Once fully inside, Dean thrusts his hips against Cas as his hands cling to his thighs. "Cas, you feel so fucking good." Dean praises as he moans loudly. "Does it feel good, baby?" He asks.

Cas flexes his hips, working with Dean's thrusts. "Yes..Dean… feels so good. Mmmm." He moans, eyes closing, swallowing dryly.

"Cas, I'm close. I'm so close. Can I..can I cum in you?" Dean asks, moaning and panting.

"Fuck, please Dean. Yes."

Dean grips Cas' thighs tighter and thrusts harder and faster. "Oh, god. Oh, oh, god. Fuck, Cas oh god." His orgasm hits and his fingers dig into Cas' skin as his whole body spasms. He thrusts a few more times until he's able to catch his breath while the intensity dies down.

Cas shifts and lays against Dean's chest. They both pant and feel each other's racing pulse. After a few minutes Dean absentmindedly runs his fingers through Cas' hair while also tenderly stroking his fingertips up and down his spine. 

Cas moves and nuzzles his face against Dean's neck. One hand runs up and down his arm and shoulder and the other rests on his chest.

Their breathing returns to normal and they enjoy the continued warmth of skin to skin contact.

"So I guess human experiences aren't ALL bad, right?" Dean asks, causing Cas to chuckle. 

A smile lingers on his face. "Definitely not."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt given-
> 
> After Cas becomes human he experiences his first rain, assuming it will be nice but just ends up feeling like a drowned cat. Cas gives his classic scowl and Dean thinks he's adorable.


End file.
